


What You Should and Shouldn't Do

by Anootnoot



Series: The Blossoms [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Abortion, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Discussion of Abortion, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Pregnancy, Tears, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 18:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10836462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anootnoot/pseuds/Anootnoot
Summary: ”Cheryl, eat this please.”"Cher, I bought you these. Take them.”"Cheryl, stop eating that. I swear to God.”“For the last time, Cher-Bear. Please listen to a goddamn thing that I say and don’t eat another piece of whatever that is.-----Jason only wanted to help Cheryl. But, she is unsurprisingly stubborn.-----Jason wants to help, free of judging looks and pitied glances. Yet, Cheryl keeps on digging her own grave. Either ways, her twin is always there to save her from the fall.-----Set before the events of Season 1. AU-ish.





	What You Should and Shouldn't Do

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This is just something that my brain came up with. If you are triggered by the thought of abortion please do not hesitate to exit this work. I only wish you well.
> 
> Mild Blossomcest if you squint.

“Cher, you shouldn't eat that.”

“Kay, Jay.” Cheryl deadpanned, an eye roll following after. In her hands, was a bowl with a pile of junk food.

“Hahaha. Very funny.” Jason looked at his twin knowingly.

“You should shut up,” said the female twin, sighing. Cheryl headed back upstairs, but before she even made it to the hallway, Jason tugged at her wrist. Cheryl turned to him, eyes asking ‘What do you want?’.

“Cher, I’m serious you shouldn't eat that. You know it’s-” He was cut off abruptly.

“Jason, a plate of gummy bears and Doritos with whip cream is not bad.” Cheryl tried to make a point. Jason only gave her a crazed look.

The girl of fifteen proceeded to shut the door at her brother’s face. Although, not before saying ‘If you’ll excuse me, Jay-jay.’

And then, Jason wondered. Where the hell did he go wrong?

 

* * *

 

“ Cher, you should eat this.” Jason suddenly took a seat beside her, handing her yet another plate of greenhouse grown salad.

“Jason, what the fuck did you put in there?” Cheryl exclaimed, pinching her nostrils shut to avoid the revolting smell of the offending substance.

“I tried something. It’s just some balsamic vinegar,” Jason shrugged. “To taste.”

Right after he explained, Cheryl retched into an empty bucket beside her. Jason swiftly stood and rubbed circles in her back in an attempt to soothe her.

After a few agonizing minutes, Cheryl was back to her snarky self.

“Nice one, _cocaine snorter_.” she sneered. She hurried out of the living room, no doubt to head to her own room. She was muttering to herself.

Jason had only wanted to help. But, his sister was too stubborn for her own good. And dear God, the mood swings were taking a toll on him as well. Cheryl never teased him. Cheyl has always been straightforward with. Until now.

 

* * *

_”Cheryl, eat this please.”_

_“Cher, I bought you these. Take them.”_

_“Cheryl, stop eating that. I swear to God.”_

_“For the last time, Cher-Bear. Please listen to a goddamn thing that I say and don’t eat another piece of whatever **that** is._

* * *

3 months later was the last straw. Cheryl had been crying herself to sleep, wouldn’t let him in when she’s miserable, and more importantly, the lump in her mid-section is growing each day. Last month, she’d barely went to school. Jason helped and she was able to pass all of her classes. Veronica Lodge took over Vixens practice.  She had finished the school year with awards, but she couldn’t care less about coming to the awarding ceremonies. And the most un-Cheryl like thing was refusing to entertain visitors. Fortunately, their parents had been touring the whole year, promoting maple products. They were never home. Jason spent the time thinking how they’ll welcome their parents with a baby on his sister’s arms

He’d been walking around the manor to clear his mind when she found his sister. His initial reaction was to yell.

”Cheryl Genevieve Blossom, don’t even think about bringing that to your lips!” Jason yelled. His voice was commanding and firm as if he was in a football practice. He bit his lip when Cheryl didn’t even falter. So as not to let his anger take over, he sat beside her on the mahogany bench, beside the rose bushes, underneath the moonlight.

“Jason, it’s grape juice.” Cheryl stated, trying to sound nonchalant. Jason saw right through her. Her eyes told him everything. And the way the light shone on her face, making her look so much younger, reminded Jason that she didn’t deserve this to happen to her. And while he kept trying to protect her, she was pushing her away.

“Just, please. Don’t do this to yourself.” Jason took the glass of red wine from her. She didn’t speak or move. Jason took it as the cue to leave, looking back at her once worryingly.

 

* * *

 

The opening of class was alarmingly coming fast and Jason still has no idea how Cheryl will cope with it. She wouldn't and couldn't very well come to school sporting a 6 month-old pregnancy belly. Cheryl liked attention, sure, but not that kind of attention.

One day, they were eating dinner and Jason decided to bring up the conversation.

“Cher, what do you plan to do about it?” he asked, slowly chewing on maple ham. Suddenly, other sounds dampened and all he lent ears to was Cheryl. Her breathing, the sound of her clenching her teeth, the sound of her swallowing. The tension in the room was heavy.

When she spoke, the unsettling silence shattered to a thousand pieces.

“ I... _I don’t want it_.” Cheryl murmured, but it was audible enough for him. She was poking her food, looking down. Jason couldn’t tell what she was feeling. And, he hated himself for that.

“You’re giving it up?” Jason hopefully asked. He believed. He wanted to believe. But he just couldn't. Not when Cheryl looked him in the eye and said what she had just.

“I’m getting rid of it.” said the girl. Jason could sense the finality, it was gnawing on his insides. Cheryl wanted to keep tears at bay. Her eyes were readily glossy though, and her teeth bit down hard on her lower lip.

He wanted to scream. He wanted to be angry. He wanted to judge.

But, he couldn't. He was in no place to. He just couldn't believe that this is his Cheryl. He’d never been so angry. At himself. For failing her. And, ultimately sorry, for this unborn life that will end abruptly.

He could taste vomit on the words that he uttered.

“I understand.” said Jason. He hoped he does. He went to grab her hand without breaking eye contact, but his hands landed on her round, taut belly.

It only took a second for Cheryl to burst out in tears. She bit down harder on her lips. She didn’t like crying. Even in front of her dear brother. So, like second nature she rushed upstairs to her bedroom.

Jason followed her shortly after she left. Leaving the food on his plate cold after shedding a few tears of his own, privately.

When he looked into her room, she was nowhere to be seen. So he tried on his own. From the outside, she could hear sniffling and sobbing. She hadn’t bothered to lock the door so went in.

Cheryl was on his bed, curled on her side, a blanket over her steadily growing thinner body. Her body was regularly racking with sobs. Her jaw was clenched, her breathing was rapid. He could tell she was angry the way she fisted his sheets. She hadn’t even bothered to look up when he went in.

Words he could never say to his sister only described the way she is now. Cheryl looked grim, melancholic; _a disaster_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again. I hope I portrayed the reactions and the idea in general well. This work in any form does not mean to encourage, persuade, advertise, or glorify abortion. Please do not take the lines from this work of fiction as my own.
> 
> Please feel free to alert me for any mistakes or medical inaccuracies.
> 
> And, no. Jason is not the father.  
> And about their ages, I made Cheryl 15 here and the school year is in her sophomore year. Basically, this is set in the summer before she started junior year.
> 
> Leave kudos if you liked it! Constructive criticism is very much appreciated. Thank you for reading!


End file.
